Talk:M93 Raffica
Burst Fire I saw someone on a live stream unlock it earlier today, and it said it was three round burst, much like it does with the FAMAS. Bald Eagle Brennan 16:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Quite likely, as it's only available in three-round burst in real life. 16:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Opinionated The article has a lot of subjective information comparing the gun to the FAMAS, M16 and M9. :Yeah, I think someone fell in love with it or something. I'm going to tone it down a bit. Recury 19:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pickup Icon It is the exact same as the M9. Proof: Possible issue - I have the PC version. Possible that the console versions do indeed have the stock on the icon. I need feedback here. If the console versions have the stock, tell me and I'll change the trivia to reflect that. 22:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's different on the console version. The stock shows in the pickup icon in the 360 version. That might be worth mentioning in the article, I'll go ahead and add a note about it now.--WouldYouKindly 22:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Done, thanks for helping to clear that up Saint.--WouldYouKindly 22:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Something else I just noticed, it's different in Museum, it shows the same icon as an M9 in that particular level, but nowhere else in the game--WouldYouKindly 19:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Stock on it for my PS3. Must be just a PC thing? T3R 20:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) No, because Singleplayer is somehow different than Multiplayer. In Xbox 360 It DOES show the stock in MP but it has M9 pickup icon in SP. this also is the case for following issues: 15 round SP magazine of M93, Different "Bullet counter" style (COD4 style sniper bullet count in Intervention, shotgun count from COD4 and). in other words, SP bullet counters are from COD4 while Multiplayer has their own .(blah blah blah).Check it out by yourself Bartekko 21:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) forgot to sign in Beretta? This article states that Beretta has never given it's weapon "M" designations. This is obviously false, considering the M9, the US Standard issue pistol, is made by Beretta. Not exactly. M9 is a military designation for the Beretta 92FS, and Beretta itself does not add the designation. The US military gave it that designation. The correct weapon name for the M93 Raffica is Beretta Model 93R, as the 93R to my knowledge is not in use by any military force today. MasterChief117 13:27, March 2,2010 (UTC) Correct, it's used by SpecOps units, production was ceased in the 70'sCallofdutyfan5695 02:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Beretta? This article states that Beretta has never given it's weapon "M" designations. This is obviously false, considering the M9, the US Standard issue pistol, is made by Beretta. The Beretta M9 is different then the 93R. The M9 is a military pistol, the 93R is not. Beretta avoids adding the M designation. The M9 is licensed by the US army, not Beretta. We pay them to make it. Okay, three things. First, this is a doule post of the same topic. Second, SIGN YOUR POSTS! Third, Beretta designed the M9, in fact, it is correctly called the Berretta 92FS. Oorah! 13:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo First...I've got to ask...why did you remove what I had written? The single line on the page is kind of lonely and random, so I added a bit on the usage. Second, why have the note at all? Akimbo works well with any machine pistol, and merely stating it on this article without a reason why is pointless. Third, it ISNT effective with akimbo, because you miss out on the best part of the raffica: the one shot burst. 15:36, June 8, 2010 The raffica in hardcore. Three round bust does not work too well in hardcore. With Last Stand and Final stand it takes 6 shots away from your small 20 round mag. I agree on painkiller. But three round bust gives you only seven overall shots. So, in order for it to actually have 20 shots, it would need 63 round mags. Not possible. Please change this, both on the M9 page, 44 Magnum page, and Desert Eagle page. :Very good point. I'll do that now. 23:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Picture I removed the last pic in the gallery. The one with the caption "The M93 Raffica in third person". The picture was of a colt 1911, not a raffica Shaniqua69 08:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Converted 92-series A lot of people don't seem to realise and ouright reject that the Raffica depicted here is a converted 92-series. http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/93R The real weapon does indeed have no slide-mounted safety and an angular slide, so can we stop deleting the correct information please? Zementh 01:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) We don't "outright reject" it. We don't allow real life info to be posted about the weapons. That's all. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 01:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) "Glitch" Stupid editor didn't save my summary. Saying it's a glitch is speculation. Since it IS a handgun it's more likely done on purpose. 21:04, October 28, 2014 (UTC)